The Step-Siblings
by LostInTheBeats
Summary: Amy Rose, a 17 year-old rising star violinist and Shadow, a 17 year-old swim champ. Two completely different personalities, two ditzy parents and one common failure; love. After their parents spring up a sudden marriage, these two are forced under the same household and must adjust to having new family members. Chaos and comedy is bound to come in their lives together.


**Hello Shadamy fans. Lost in the Beats here! If you've read my other story you're probably wondering why I haven't updated, and that's because I had hit a slump but it'll be updated soon. Enough about that, the idea for this fix just popped in my mind out of nowhere an I thought why not. I figured it would be an interesting idea to write about two step sibling in love a deep and twisted relationship. But it's so cute though. Well I hope you'll enjoy this chappie and be sure to leave a rate and review!**

**I do not own any characters in this fic as they are owned by Sega. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: I Have A What?!

Hello it's a pleasure meeting you. My name is Amelia Rose, but you can call me Amy. I'm 17 years old and a junior in high school. I'm also an up and coming professional violinist. Although the school year just began I've already ran into major complications. My mother is getting remarried! Under normal circumstances I'd be completely happy for her but two things are occurring that I completely do not like at all. One; I have to change schools. I've been living a perfectly wonderful life at Saint Ciel Academy for Girls and not to mention my best friends are here. Sure there were no guys there but that's what made it more relaxing. Two; the fact that I'm moving. Our old house held all of my memories ever since I was a little girl. Plus, since I was on a scholarship for violin I could have easily done boarding at Saint Ciel but nope, my mother wanted none of that. So here I am, riding with my mother in her 2012 Explorer to some place called Metro City.

"This is such a drag..." I muttered crossing my arms in frustration.

"Awwww come on Amy," my mother mused, turning her head to face me with a wink, "I promise it's not all bad after all you might get to meet some cute boys."

"Mom, eyes on the road," I sighed with a hand finding itself on my temple. My mother immediately turned to face the road causing her to swerve and swivel before focusing back into place. How my mother ever got her license I will never know. "Sometimes I wonder if you're an adult or a teenager mother."

"Haha, I wonder the same thing honey," Mother's cheerful voice replies as she turns on the radio. The current song playing is Burn by Ellie Goulding, not to mention one of my favorites. My mother and I hum along to lyrics as Ellie sings. I should probably take this time to tell you about my mom. My mother, Elena Rose, is a 32 year old bachelor(was) who had me when she was 15. My father was some guy who was her childhood sweetheart but never really said anymore. Her fur is a lighter pink than mine and her quills go just an inch past her shoulders and her eyes are a gleaming emerald color. She usually has her hair in a bun to keep a professional look but whenever he's home he likes to have it in a ponytail on her left shoulder. Although she's an adult to the naked eye she's actually extremely childish like licking the spoon and bowl whenever I'm baking cookies or a cake but that's just one of te many reasons why I love her.

After Ellie's singing ceases I take this as a chance to put on my headphones and put on my favorite playlist. According to moms gps we have 6 more hours to go, beat get some rest before I meet my new "family." I was so not going to be looking forward to waking up later.

I awoke from the lack of movement from mom's explorer and found myself under the lights of a gas station.

"Either we've run low on snacks or we've run low on drinks," I joked to myself, however seeing mom leave the counter with an overflowing bag full of random junk food made me sigh to myself. I think I might actually pity the guy who'll be marrying her.

"Amy, glad to see you're awake," piped my mom with a bright smile on her face, "I grabbed your favorites cookie dough ice cream and pizza flavored Pringles." The second she said Pringles my stomach growled showing my obvious hunger. Once she got inside the car, we popped open the tub of ice cream and began destroying the poor dessert. As soon a we finished we were back on the road. Looking at my phone I saw that I had some messages and missed calls from some of my friends from Saint Ciel.

My best friend, Seira, had sent an extremely long text about how absolutely boring and depressing school will be without me. She's so silly it's hilarious. I text her saying I'll miss her as well and that I'll send her some cute guys in case her and her boyfriend don't work out. Giggling to myself I send replies to the others who texted me during my long nap. Gazing away from my phone for a moment I look at the gps and it says we're only an hour away.

"Great, I was kinda hoping we'd get a flat and we'd have to postpone this meeting longer..." I groan absolutely not looking forward to meeting this guy. My mom merely laughs and tells me I'll get to love him after a while. I highly doubted that claim but we'll see.

An hour passed by in now time and we were pulling up into a amazing looking house. Well rather than a house it looked more like a condo. I took in the appearance of the house, it was not built but sculpted in perfection. Maybe mom's new hubby had some good taste more than I expected.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" Mom sang, a dreamy look on her face, "You go ahead and go inside, he'll be arriving soon to help us settle in." With that I eagerly hopped out of the car wanting to move my sore joints. Being in a car for more than 6 hours really puts the hurt on you. Best make a mental note of that. The outside of the house had a beautiful garden and displays. The bushes were neatly trimmed with artistic precision and flowers were arranged to make gorgeous patterning. This would be a wonderful place to practice my violin.

Once I've had enough of the fresh air an scenery I decided it was time to go inside. Trekking up stairs would be something I'd have to get used to. The second the doors opened, my mouth dropped. The inside was just as I not more beautiful than the outside. The floors were a polished fine wood, a fireplace was visible in the living room just on the stairs to the left alongside the stairs to the living room were stairs that led into a lower level. On the right, I assumed to be where the upper and lower bedrooms were. I decide I'd check out my room first. I trekked up the stairs and entered the first door on the right. That was probably the worst thing I could've done. I walk in and I see a naked black hedgehog in the middle of the room. Although he was a wearing a towel just above his hips by jurisdiction he was still naked. He turned and stared at me with a bored expression.

"Who are you?" The onyx hedgehog before me asked, halting in his dressing ritual. However just as he asked the question his towel fell to the floor. Allowing his male parts to be visible to the world and myself. Immediately I screamed in horror and slammed the door without answering his question. Oh my god, I did not just see that. I repeatedly told myself this, going into panic and complete embarrassment.

Shadow's POV

I decided to take a shower and get dressed for this dinner date at the command of my father. This was really stupid, why do I have to meet your wife-to-be old man? Sighing I pick out my clothes, a faded three days grace t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. With my clothes picked out I head into my personal bathroom and turn the shower on. I stick my hand in testing it making sure that the water wasn't too hot. Once it's a temperature to my liking I step in, taking in the warmth an wetness hitting my fur. I'll go ahead and introduce myself.

I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, 17 year old junior in the prime of my life. I'm captain of the swim team at Metro Senior High. Not to mention I'm popular with the ladies I mean look at me. I'm sexy. But yeah, my asshole of a father is getting married to some woman he met a couple months ago. I haven't met her yet but they way he talks about her just shows how much he likes her. I really don't care to be honest.

With my shower finished and smelling like my shampoo I step out of my bathroom and prepare to get dressed. All of a sudden, someone barges in my room without even knocking. I turn to see who it is and it turns out to be a pink hedgehog girl around my age. She looks kind of cute but is probably the goody goody type. Wait, pink? She's probably that woman's kid, if not, my father is a pedophile.

"Who are you?" I questioned, with slight irritation underlining my voice. I was hoping she'd hear it and leave but I guess not since she's just gaping like a fish. Since she's staring why or give her a show? With that I undo my towel causing it to fall from my hips. This catches her attention making her scream and immediately leave, closing the door behind her. Just as I intended. With her gone, I start getting dressed starting with my black boxers. She's probably my sister in law I'll be having fun with her. My mouth cracks an evil grin as I start planning the dastardly deeds I'll be doing to her.

Amy's POV

I'm sitting on the couch trying to erase what I just saw from my memory but to no avail. I had just another person in the complete nude, and a male no less. Oh gee what a wonderful way to make a greeting. 'Hey mom, saw your fiancé in his birthday suit!' Yup totally normal. Wait, her fiancé isn't here yet so who was... Oh no, oh god no! Realization just dawned on me and just as that light shined through guess who walked in.

"Amy, he's here" quipped my mother as she hopped up the stairs with an onyx hedgehog jogging behind her, "how do you-"

"Why didn't you tell me he had a kid?!" I interrupt with genuine irritation and stress evident in my voice.

"And why didn't you tell me I'd be getting a little sister?" Queried a calm, deep voice from the stairs. "It would've been nice information to know, father." The black hedgehog from earlier... Just as I thought he's his son and it seems like he didn't know about me either.

"Ah well about that..." Our parents nervously smiling simultaneously trailed off, "We forgot?" At this I did a full on face palm. These two are more irresponsible than I could possibly imagine.

"I think it would've been something hard to forget about, I mean we're your teenage kids," I was legitimately annoyed.

"We meant for it to be a surprise," explained the groom to be, "you know, a bit more exciting kind of like a present."

"Some kind of present this turned out to be," The other onyx hedgehog replied sarcasm dripping like acid from his words.

"No need for the attitude Shadow I know this could've went better but it's nothing to flip over." So, Shadow is his name. Well, it matches.

"That's right," my mom cheerfully agreed, "Let's go ahead and I to dinner, I have reservations for the Olive Garden." I inwardly groaned. An unexpected step-brother? What's next, evil twin step-sisters? I'm praying that this dinner will go well otherwise me and Shadow will be hating each other before we're officially siblings.

* * *

**Well that sure was interesting o/o I feel bad for Amy though that must've been frightening her poor pure mind nuuuuuuu. Well that's it for this chappie. The next shall be the dinner! :D Who's excited for dinner?! *cricket cricket* K then I'll just go eat by myself ; 3; it's cool I'll be fine... Me and my type writer together forever. I hope to see some reviews and some really good criticism**


End file.
